


Хорошие воспоминания

by Olxa



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olxa/pseuds/Olxa
Summary: Всё, что Эрик знает о Чарльзе.





	

Эрик представляет себе человеческую память как ряд полок, заполненных воспоминаниями. Все они размещены по разделам: хорошие, плохие, грустные, весёлые, важные и ерунда. Ему кажется, что в его голове много плохих и грустных, а также ерунды, но в последнее время ситуация меняется.

Ему нравится копить воспоминания о Чарльзе. Знать, например, что он любит рыбу и дешёвые, пережаренные чипсы со вкусом лука. Полка с хорошими воспоминаниями пополнилась в тот вечер, когда они вместе смотрели научно-фантастический фильм, и вся комната пропахла этими чипсами, а Чарльз обсыпал крошками свой свитер. Эрик не очень понимает увлечение научной фантастикой, но Чарльзу нравится. Он поглощает их так же, как чипсы: тайком от посторонних, оставаясь для всех идеальным, эрудированным выпускником частной школы. Эрику приятно быть тем, кому он доверяет.

Ещё Эрик знает, что от волнения у Чарльза краснеют не щёки, а губы.

Что он дорожит и гордится своей шевелюрой.

Что он любит тонкие свитера, но носит костюмы с рубашками, потому что считает будто так надо.

Что...

— У тебя веснушки, — Эрик говорит это вслух, хотя и не собирался. Просто любая новая информация о Чарльзе радует его, к тому же сейчас они наедине.

— М-м-м? — Чарльз поворачивается к нему, и луч осеннего солнца перебегает с щеки на переносицу, маской ложится вокруг глаз. Теперь коричневые точки видны ещё отчетливее.

— Веснушки, — Эрик касается Чарльза пальцем, почти у самого носа, — вот тут.

Снова он делает что-то не подумав и тут же жалеет об этом. Не зная, как замять возникшую неловкость, Эрик не только убирает руку, но и пытается пересесть подальше, когда Чарльз цепко хватает его за запястье.

— Почему, Эрик? — спрашивает он.

— Что почему?

— Почему ты ничего не делаешь?

— Я... — взгляд Чарльза не разгадать и страшно хочется поменяться с ним способностями, чтобы понять его. Но, если владеешь только магнетизмом, в остальном остаешься обычным человеком и приходится спрашивать:

— О чем ты вообще?

— Эрик, — Чарльз ставит кружку с кофе и придвигается ближе. Теперь луч солнца остаётся позади него, однако веснушки никуда не исчезают.

— Я стараюсь не заглядывать в твою голову, но ты слишком громко думаешь. И мы оба знаем, о чём.

— О чём? — сначала Эрик удивляется, а потом воспоминания проносятся перед ним, как кадры из фильма и все они светятся изнутри.

Чарльз ест чипсы и смеётся.

Чарльз ищет канал с интересным фильмом.

Чарльз читает при плохом свете и беспомощно щурится.

Чарльз раздумывает над следующим ходом и щиплет себя за подбородок.

Чарльз облизывает зацелованные губы и улыбается.

Последнее воспоминание — из будущего, и голос в голове Эрика шепчет: если ты решишься. 

Запустив пальцы в волосы, он запрокидывает Чарльзу голову, смотрит на веснушки: как же их, оказывается, много! У переносицы и вокруг, даже на щеках, почти до самых висков. И они выглядят настолько трогательно беззащитными, что их хочется только рассматривать и целовать. 

На полках с хорошими воспоминаниями появляется ещё одно.


End file.
